Waiting for destiny
by Merlin242
Summary: It's been 1500 years and Merlin is still watching and waiting for his king to return never getting involved, but when there is a massive spike in his magic, can he just lurk in the shadows any longer? Merlin becomes the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts under the name of mryddin emrys join him as he seeks to protect the old world and the new.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this is my first crossover so I hope it is alright and it is set in the order of the phoenix**

1500 years, 1500 bloody years of waiting for the prat and there had been absolutely no sign he would even come back and that was the most frustrating thought, because if he has been cursed to be immortal he didn't see why the clotpole should get out of it after all everything is his bloody fault in the first place. But if he was being completely honest he missed him the way they would joke around and call each other names, he missed all of it going on patrols, helping Gaius and now they were all gone he hadn't known what to do with himself.

He sighed

That was part of the reason he had accepted the job in the first place, the defense against the dark arts position at Hogwarts, the other reason was that last year he had felt a spike in his magic and sensed that the dark lord had risen once again, and after spending most of his time doing absolutely nothing and sitting back and watching he had decided to finally act, he couldn't allow harry potter and his friends to succumb to the dark lord's wishes and that was how he currently found himself walking up to the castle from hogsmeade.

He glanced around watching people carry on with their daily lives none the wiser to what was stirring at this very moment, but he could feel it the very earth they walk on was shifting something was coming, something big and he was worried about that fact but there was also an air of excitement because he hoped that with this danger it may just bring back the very people he longed for most, people who had been shaped into something they were not people whose stories had changed so drastically that none knew the real them behind the legend all except merlin.

By this time, he had reached the castle and it seemed so had the students for they were all exiting the train. Merlin was snapped out of his musings however when he crashed into somebody sending them both toppling to the ground, he looked up to find it was none other than harry potter he had crashed into and he sighed resigned to the fact that he would always be clumsy and stood up holding his hand out to the other boy in an effort to help him up ''I'm so sorry'' merlin started to babble ''I really need to start watching where I am going I can be so clumsy sometimes but anyway I am so sorry''.

Harry just laughed and took the offered hand to help him up brushing off his robes as he stood, ''it's fine you weren't the only one who wasn't looking where he was going''.

Once they had both stood up harry went to introduce himself but before he could merlin widened his eyes comically and started saying ''I would really love to stay and chat but I am pretty sure I'm going to be late so I'm going to have to go but it was nice running into you pun intended'' and then he was off leaving 3 gaping teenagers in his wake.

''so'' Hermione said after they had started making their way to the entrance ''who do you think he was, I mean he has got to be somebody in the school considering he was here'' harry and Ron just shrugged ''I'm not really sure could have been anyone'' harry remarked and Hermione huffed knowing they didn't really care and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Merlin was right he was late but luckily Dumbledore hadn't called him out on it, just welcomed him to Hogwarts and pointed him to the staff table at the front of the room. Once he was seated he took to looking around the room it had been a long time since he was last here of course back then the halls would have been draped with red banners and the crest of Camelot embellished onto them, knights (most of which were extremely easy to fool) patrolling the corridors and a manservant running away from his king whom he had angered by calling him fat. Merlin closed his eyes and pushed the memories back he couldn't afford to have a breakdown here, when he was sure he wouldn't start crying he opened his eyes again to find that most of the hall had been filled and all were seated except for the first years.

Hermione glanced up at the staff table to find the man who had bumped into harry sat there with a glazed look in his eyes as if he wasn't really aware of his surroundings. She nudged Ron and harry and pointed to the table watching their eyes go wide at who they saw ''do you think he is the new DADA teacher by any chance, he looks a bit young though'' Ron asked ''I don't know he might be'' Hermione replied ''well I wonder if he knows that the position is cursed'' harry said and a Hermione's look he tried to justify himself ''what it is the 1st one had 2 heads and one of them was you-know-who the 2nd one was a big headed selfish jerk who lets Cornish pixies hang you from the ceiling, the 3rd one was a werewolf and the 4th one was an imposter using polyjuice potion to change his appearance.'' He finished and Hermione had to agree with him because it did sound as if it was, but they were snapped out of their discussion when Dumbledore called for silence.

The double doors opened and professor McGonagall lead in the new first year students, once at the front the sorting hat was placed on the stool and the sorting began ''ELIZA MIDDLETON'' professor McGonagall called and a small girl with mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes made her way to the stool, the hat was placed on her head but it didn't take more than a minute for it to make a decision ''GRYFFINDOR'' it proclaimed and the sorting carried on much like that.

After everybody had been rightfully placed Dumbledore spoke ''I would like to begin with welcoming everybody to Hogwarts and hope you have a great year, now some announcements I am sure most of you have noticed some changes in staff and I would like you to welcome professor mryddin emrys the new defense against the dark arts teacher'' here merlin grinned and gave a small wave to everyone while Hermione looked at Ron and harry with an I told you so expression ''and I would also like to welcome professor Delores umbridge the subject overseer who will make sure everyone is learning appropriately'' here umbridge gave a little girly squeak ''and I'm sure you will all join me in wishing our new professors good luck, now as usual our caretaker Mr. filch has asked me to remind you-'' Dumbledore was cut off by umbridge who decided she wanted to make a speech ''hem hem'' everybody looked on in disbelief as the tiny woman in pink got up out of her chair and walked to the podium.

''she was at my hearing'' harry whispered to Hermione who turned back to watch what was about to happen ''she works for fudge''.

Delores had reached the podium by this point and merlin looked on shocked at the little woman who looked like she owned the place ''thank you, headmaster for those kind words of welcome, and how lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say. And to see such happy little faces smiling up at me'' she said talking to them like they were all 2 year olds, merlin had to cover his mouth with his hand at hearing how she was speaking to try and stop himself laughing.

Ron, harry and Hermione watched professor emrys and saw him trying not to laugh and grinned maybe he wouldn't be strict or anything for once they may actually have a normal teacher, then umbridge carried on speaking ''I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!'' at this merlin did actually snort which drew the attention of most of the room ''have you something to say Mr. Emrys'' she asked and he shook his head trying to keep the grin off his face ''no not all'' he replied and even the students could hear him trying to suppress his grin when he said that ''then I suggest you be quiet'' she answered and anybody could hear the tone in her voice that showed it was not a suggestion but more of a command, the students looked at each other and expected to hear Mr. emrys apologize or say something to appease her but instead he answered with ''you know Dolores'' he drawled ''I have never been one for taking orders'' everyone gasped at that and then started sniggering, even some of the teachers though they tried hide it had little smiles on their faces.

Ron leant nearer to harry and Hermione ''you know I don't think the new DADA teacher will be half bad'' he said then they all started laughing again when they saw umbridge's face she looked like she wanted to kill him.

Delores was just about to start shouting at merlin until Dumbledore stepped in, face still half smiling despite the situation ''now erm I think it would be best if you return to your seat Delores as I don't think there is any need for more speeches'' she just huffed and stalked back to her seat giving merlin one last venomous glance to which he grinned back at her.

''I think that will be all the speeches for one night so there's only one more thing to say enjoy the feast'' Dumbledore boomed and food appeared in front of everyone.

Once everybody had stuffed themselves will food they all retreated to their chambers and merlin was directed towards his. Well he thought as he came in these are actually quite nice just needs tidying up a bit then he set to work, waving his hand cupboards dusted themselves off, rugs became more full of colour and everything looked new, then he set to work unpacking his things books, cape, normal clothes, pictures and mementoes from Camelot that had somehow survived 1500 years. After all of that had been put into place he changed into his night clothes and snuggled under his covers with a contents smile on his face.

His last thought was _I think tomorrow will be a good day_ then darkness enveloped him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or merlin all rights belong to the bbc and jk rowling**

 **AN: I hope you liked the first chapter**

Merlin woke up to the sun streaming through his windows and birds chirping in the distance, the sun cast beams of light throughout his chambers giving it an otherworldly glow. He sighed knowing he would have to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed to go to breakfast and to teach his students and although he was grumpy that he had to get out of bed the thought of teaching others brightened his mood immensely.

He pulled back the covers and swung his legs off the side of the side of the bed and got up humming to himself quietly, he thought that maybe just maybe today would be ok maybe it would be a good day and with that though in mind he approached his wardrobe in search of something to wear.

He pulled open the door of his wardrobe and was faced with 2 options does he wear his wizard robes that kind of make him look like dragoon in a uniform or does he wear his normal clothes and risk maybe having the teachers disapprove, and after contemplating for about 2 seconds he pulled out the normal clothes and began to get dressed who cared what the teacher's thought anyway.

Once dressed merlin stopped in front of the mirror to make sure he looked presentable he was wearing, a black jacket with black skinny jeans and a black top _ok this might just make me look like a bit of a goth_ but once deciding he couldn't be bothered to change he made his way to the banquet hall and surprisingly he was there before the students, and after sending a smile at all the teachers he took his place at the table.

Merlin happily conversed with the teachers around him waiting for the students to enter the hall, until one particular teacher came over and it kind of seemed she might still have a bee in her bonnet about what had happened last night, but nevertheless once she was standing next to him he turned away from professor sprout who was looking intently at umbridge and greeted her with his happy go lucky smile.

''good morning Delores I trust you slept well'' he questioned having to force himself to keep a polite tone.

''yes thank you'' she sniped a look of disdain crossing her features at the sight of merlin ''I was just coming over to tell you I will be keeping a close eye on the DADA department, after all it is where the most improvement is needed, and I sincerely hope this won't be a problem will it'' she questioned but there was a mocking lilt to her words and merlin could barely suppress the laugh that was making its way up his throat.

''no it won't be a problem at all I can assure you, now if you please'' merlin replied and gestured to the food that had just appeared and the students who had entered the great hall, taking the hint umbridge stuck her nose in the air and marched off to her chair on the other side of the table much to merlin's relief.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the great hall and took their places at the front of the Gryffindor table in an effort to observe professor emrys more closely and risking a glance at the teachers table they saw umbridge talking to the new professor, Ron groaned ''you don't think he is one of her lackeys do you'' he questioned with barely concealed disgust, Hermione shook her head ''no I don't think so I mean after what he said to her last night I would be surprised if he was'' she glanced up at the table ''and look at him even now he looks as if he is trying not to laugh at her'' she gestured to the top table and their heads swiveled round to see the professor looking as if he was going to die if he couldn't laugh soon.

Ron turned away to see that the table had filled with food ''come on enough talking, let's eat I'm starving'' he said then began to pile his plate with food and stuffed sausages in his mouth while Hermione shook her head in disgust. After Ron had calmed down with piling food on his plate professor McGonagall came over and handed them all their timetables ''what have we got today'' harry asked with a hopeful expression on his face directed towards Hermione who was currently holding all 3 timetables.

''erm first we've got transfiguration, then potions, care of magical creatures, herbology and defense against the dark arts last'' harry groaned ''why do we have to have potions today, Snape hates me'' Hermione looked at him ''well we can't change it harry and at least the rest of the day is ok '' she said but harry just sighed and got up ''come on we're gonna be late'' and he gestured towards the door and began walking with Hermione following and Ron his mouth full of food trying to catch up to them.

After breakfast merlin made his way back down to his chambers to begin getting ready for his lesson with the first year Gryffindor's and slytherins, when he entered the room he immediately went to the back of his classroom to the cupboard and began setting out the desks. Once that was done he turned towards the door to see the first years all lined up outside and smiled he could tell they were nervous, he walked towards the door bouncing in excitement ''come in'' he said once he had reached the doorway this was followed with grunts and the class began to trail in and took their seats.

Merlin faced the class with a smile on his face ''ok then I'm professor emrys but you can call me mryddin if you want I'm not really bothered but anyway I will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher'' this statement was followed with smiles from mostly everyone in the room even some of the slytherins, merlin clapped his hands together ''ok now today we will be learning a relatively easy spell _lumos_ this particular spell with make the end of your wand light up almost like a torch now would everybody please take out there wands and stand up'' this was followed by the scraping of chairs and the rustling of fabric.

Once everybody had stood up merlin took out his own wand however much he hated using it he had to use it teach, the wand itself was very complex and unique because merlin could not have an ordinary wand this had to be made by himself for the simple fact that it was the only one he could channel his magic through, the core of the wand was the scales of the 2 ancient dragons kilgarrah and aithusa whilst the outside was decorated with the figurehead of a dragon on the handle which was then followed by an ornate carving of Camelot and the lake of Avalon and the more he used his wand the more the magic reacted to make the pictures more defined and lifelike, then there were the figures on the wand all of the people he had lost Freya, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gaius, his mother and so many more but he did not dwell on sadness because he knew that sometime soon he would see them again he could feel it.

Once he had taken out his wand he made a swish motion with his hand and directed the first years to follow his example and once they had all perfected the hand movement he began to teach them the spell ''right you all seem to have got the hand movement so now I want you to do what I do, I want you to do the hand movement but this time say lumos whilst doing it'' there was a chorus of lumos around the room and half of the students had lit the tip of the wand ''ok very good now I want you to carry on doing this until you feel confident with the spell'' after several more minutes everyone in the room had managed to light up their wand ''well done everyone, now your homework is to practice this and show me again that you can do it next lesson, class dismissed'' the students smiled at merlin as they made their way to the door they felt happy that he had actually taught them something.

Merlin's classes carried on much the same throughout the day until it was only one class left the fifth years, Harry's class merlin just hoped that it went well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or merlin all rights belong to the bbc and jk Rowling**

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out of their herbology class groaning ''why does everything have to be so hard'' harry said ''I hate these stupid owls''.

''I know what you mean about it being hard but you need an education so suck it up and get moving'' Hermione said and started to steer them towards the DADA classroom ''so do you think the new teacher will be ok'' Ron questioned to which harry just shrugged, ''I don't know I mean he does look pretty young but I'm sure it will be fine'' Hermione replied and pulled up short when she saw the slytherins heading their way instead of going into the classroom.

Malfoy was at the head of the group grinning like a mad man ''so potter, telling anymore lies lately'' he sneered and harry gritted his teeth then opened his mouth to answer but Hermione cut him off ''unlike you Malfoy harry doesn't lie about things like this'' she stated matter of factly, Malfoy just glared at her and turned back to harry ''so I see you brought back your little pet mud blood be careful she doesn't have flea's'' he said and his lackeys started laughing while Hermione stated to turn red with what looked like anger and trying to suppress her tears.

''you can't speak to her like that you sniveling, slimy little git you better take that back right now'' Ron roared ''you know I don't think I will it kind of suits her'' he replied then started laughing again

Ron by this point looked downright murderous and moved forward as if to punch Malfoy but was stopped by a quiet yet powerful voice ''what is going on here'', Ron whipped his head around only just now noticing the spectators and turned his attention to the teacher in front of him.

 **Merlin pov:**

Merlin was sat on the desk reading a book when he heard the door open, he looked up from the book to see many people entering his classroom _must be the fifth years_ he thought then hopped off his desk to take the front of the class.

Merlin watched as they began to fill their seats _hmmm he thought no harry, Ron or Hermione, must be running late_ he thought then smiled at the people around him ''hi erm my names Mr. emrys but-'' merlin began but was cut off from a sound out in the hall.

Merlin stepped outside followed by nearly the whole class and came face to face with a furious Ron, impassive harry, red faced Hermione and 3 grinning slytherins he took in the situation quickly seeing that one of them had started something that was beginning to escalate _most likely the slytherins_ he thought but was snapped out of his musings by an angry voice ''you can't speak to her like that you sniveling, slimy little git you better take that back right now'' Ron shouted looking as if he was about to deck someone but all he received in reply was a sly smile from a platinum blonde haired boy (who he now recognized as Draco Malfoy) and quick retort of ''you know I don't think I will it kind of suits her'' this was followed by a bout of laughter from the slytherins, now merlin hadn't heard what had been said to Hermione but by the looks on all 3 of their faces it hadn't been good.

Merlin saw Ron step forward fists clenched looking for a fight and decided to intervene before things could escalate further ''what is going on here'' he questioned in a voice that was quiet and calm but showed a powerful side, he watched as Ron whipped his head around anger forgotten, mouth gaping like a fish seemingly unable to give an answer and shook his head ''actually you know what, instead why don't all of you stay with me after class for a little chat'' he fixed them all with a steely glare and even Malfoy looked unnerved ''now get into the classroom right now'' he said his voice deadly calm.

He sighed as he entered the classroom he had been off to such a good start, when he heard the scraping of chairs he turned to face the class again his easy good natured smile back on his face ''ok as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted'' he shot a quick look at the 6 students ''my name is Mr. emrys but you can call me mryddin if you like'' he was again cut off from a snort that resonated from around the center of the classroom ''problem Mr. Malfoy'' merlin questioned annoyance coloring his tone he had gotten sick of being interrupted.

''yes actually'' Malfoy said ''I was just wondering how we ended up with a pansy as our teacher who just wants to be our friend'' then he snorted again and merlin who had had enough of interruptions said ''I would have you know Mr. Malfoy I am no pansy as you so eloquently put it I was simply stating a fact and I would like you to remember one vital piece of information I may not look like much but trust me don't test me, and just because you were named after dragons Mr. Malfoy doesn't mean you live up to it'' he replied with power washing over his words and a tense silence in the room ''oh'' he said almost forgetting ''and 20 points from slytherin for disrespect'' then he grinned and the tense atmosphere evaporated almost as quick as it had come ''now'' he began but was almost immediately cut off by the bell signaling the end of the lesson, and he groaned _great_ he thought _their first class with me and they haven't learnt a thing_ he snapped out of his musings when he saw the room had been emptied apart from the 6 kids that had been out in the hall.

He groaned mentally he had forgotten he had told them to stay behind, _now_ he thought _what am I going to do about these bunch of teenagers._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or merlin all rights belong to the bbc and jk Rowling**

Merlin turned around and faced the 6 teenagers staring at him in a way that should have made him squirm but centuries of practice made sure he no longer cared if people stared at him. They faced each other down for what felt like centuries but in reality was probably only about 5 minutes, until Malfoy sighed and spoke ''look is there actually any reason for us to be here or are you just going to stare at us the whole time like a freak'' he sneered.

This seemed to snap merlin out of his trance and he faced Malfoy ''no I am not going to stare at you like a freak Mr. Malfoy as you so eloquently put it I am in fact going to get to the bottom of what disrupted my lesson today'' he said then turned to face crab and goyle ''now'' he said taking a step forward ''I want you tell the truth did you have anything to do with what went on outside or were you merely Mr. Malfoy here's lackeys'' he asked but received silence in answer which he took as confirming his statement ''very well you may go but 20 points from each of you for slytherin'' he said and waved them towards the door.

Once they had gone merlin faced the 4 pupils again and brought his attention to Draco Malfoy ''right Mr. Malfoy you're up first what happened and I want the truth'' he said and Malfoy had to suppress his smile thinking he was about to get away with it and the other 3 mentally groaned knowing Malfoy was just going to twist anything that had happened.

''well sir'' Malfoy said putting on his best innocent façade ''crab, goyle and me were all minding our business when these 3'' he jerked a thumb at harry, Ron and Hermione ''came around the corner and because I am polite I said hello to them and weasley suddenly blew up in my face and went to punch me when you showed up'' he finished flashing a dazzling smile at merlin thinking he was going to believe him.

Merlin turned to face he golden trio and harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes with a nervous expression on their face evidently thinking the teacher had believed Malfoy and they were about to get into serious trouble. But to their surprise merlin just looked at them and said ''ok now you 3 the truth please'' Malfoy's mouth dropped open in shock and the golden trio had a bewildered expression on their faces until harry cleared his throat and began telling him what had really transpired.

''you see sir we were walking down the corridor to come to your class from herbology and when we got to the door Malfoy and his lackeys were just stood there and when they saw us they came over and Malfoy asked me if I had told anymore lies recently, then Hermione told him that unlike him I don't lie about things like this so Malfoy'' he shot a glare towards the aforementioned boy whose face was currently screwed up in what looked like him trying to think of something to get out of this situation ''decided to say and I quote 'so I see you brought back your little pet mud blood be careful she doesn't have flea's' so then-'' harry continued but was cut off from speaking by a very angry professor.

''WHAT!'' merlin shouted turning towards Malfoy who cowered under his gaze mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish ''how dare you say something like that 100 points from slytherin just for saying that word and if I ever hear you say that word again or a pupil has seen you say it and they tell me'' he stepped closer towards Malfoy his eyes swirling with anger ''trust me you will be very sorry'' he finished then took a step back, but Malfoy who had regained some of his usual attitude just sneered at him and said ''oh and is that a threat'' but merlin unperturbed just replied in a deathly calm voice ''not at all Mr. Malfoy it's a promise and I suggest you learn the difference'' then he faced the golden trio who were watching in bewilderment and part fear about what had happened.

''ok then'' merlin said once he had regained some of his anger just enough not to lash out at something ''I think that is enough explaining about what happened as I can clearly see who was in the wrong here'' he sent a glare towards Malfoy ''so you may go'' the 3 looked at each other then left with Malfoy rushing off in front of them desperate to get away from the teacher.

Merlin sighed then clenched his fists he was going to have to go somewhere to try and calm down before he hits someone, then an idea came to him _the lake_ he thought _I'll go and visit Freya_ then he whispered a spell his eyes flashed gold and he was gone in a whirlwind.

 **AN: I know not my best chapter and it was a really rubbish ending but I hope that you still like it and the next chapter will hopefully be better and I am also sorry for not updating in a while I just haven't had time so soz about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own harry potter or merlin all rights belong to the bbc and jk Rowling**

 **To KaiaMai: I think the reason it doesn't have harry and merlin's names in capital letters is because of my word checker type thing it doesn't show up that something is wrong with the names so I don't end up changing it because I don't see it. And thanks for reviewing anyway.**

Merlin travelled to the outskirts of the lake and spent about 10 minutes walking to its shores feeling the sounds of everything around him calming his anger and he sighed contentedly coming here, though it was painful, always calmed him down he could never stay angry for long when visiting.

When merlin reached the lakes shores he stopped and reveled in its beauty like he did every time because no matter how much he came here he still thought it as beautiful as it was all those 1500 years ago it had barely even changed and so as he stopped thinking about how beautiful it was he took a seat near its waters.

Sighing merlin started thinking about all the people who he still missed even now gwaine with his drunken habits and easy going nature, he had been nearly ripped to shreds when Arthur died but when merlin had made his way back to Camelot and learned of gwaine's death it had been the last straw the thing to send him off the edge, Lancelot so brave and noble, who would do anything for anyone with nothing in return, Percival with his innocent smile, who had been one of gwaine's best friends other than merlin himself obviously, Leon with that unwavering loyalty to Arthur and to Camelot, who though deeply upset by Arthur's death had taken control and carried on for Camelot in its time of need, elyan and his undying love for Camelot and his sister, which in the end was his downfall, Guinevere so kind hearted and a fair queen, who could put a smile on anyone's face no matter the situation, Gaius with love and compassion and kindness and stubbornness, who no matter how old still had his inner strength, and finally Arthur with his courage and prattish ways who was someone who could never be replaced no matter how much they wished.

Thinking about the past brought a memory to the front of merlin's mind the memory of when Arthur died.

'' _we have to make it too the lake'' merlin said carrying Arthur through the undergrowth_

'' _merlin not without the horses'' Arthur said falling to the ground and landing on merlin with his back held tightly to merlin's chest_ _''it's too late, it's too late'' he repeated grasping merlin's hand in an effort to steady him ''even with your magic merlin you cannot save my life''._

 _I can. I'm not going to lose you. Merlin struggles to stand to help Arthur. Arthur pats his hand._

 _Just, just hold me. Please. Merlin stops trying to get up._

 _There's something I want to say..._

 _You're not going to say goodbye._

 _No, Merlin...Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build..._

 _You'd have done it without me._

 _ARTHUR: Maybe. I want to say...something I've never said to you before... Arthur turns his head more and looks at Merlin. Thank you. Arthur reaches up and touches Merlin on the back of the head. His hand falls._

 _Arthur...No! Arthur! Stay with me. He feels his pulse. Arthur! Arthur. Come on. Merlin tries to move Arthur but can't. Arthur!_

 _MERLIN: O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! Merlin manages to get out from underneath Arthur. He presses his forehead against Arthur's. Kilgarrah arrives._

 _Kilgarrah. I would not have summoned you, if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask. Kilgarrah takes them to the lake. Merlin is dragging Arthur toward a small boat._

 _Merlin. There is nothing you can do._

 _I've failed?_

 _No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building, has come to pass._

 _I can't lose him! He's my friend!_

 _Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock-the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men._

 _Kilgarrah flies off. Merlin watches. He then lowers Arthur to the ground. Merlin stares out over the lake, holding Excalibur. He looks down at the sword, and then raises it up in front of him looking at it. Merlin then throws Excalibur into the lake and it is caught by Freya's hand and drawn back under the water while he watches resignedly. Arthur is laid in a boat, his cloak arranged and his hands folded over his chest. Merlin places a hand on Arthur's forehead. Merlin breaks down._

 _Arthur. In sibbe gerest. The boat sets off on the lake. Merlin watches, weeping._

He was snapped out of his musings when a hand touched his shoulder and he followed the arm up to see the persons face _Freya_ he thought and she took a seat next to him letting him rest his head on her shoulder while she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders in comfort.

''I'm so tired Freya, I can't take it anymore'' he whispered in a broken voice and she ran her fingers down his arm in a soothing gesture.

''I know my love believe me I know but you just have to be patient for a little while longer'' she said softly and he sighed.

''I've been patient, for 1500 years how much longer is a little'' he said and she chuckled as his tone of voice took on that of a whining child.

''not much longer my love, and then they will all be back and me whose job it is to guard the mortal entrance to Avalon I will be free finally and maybe just maybe I can come back too, but for now you must rest I know you are tired but soon my love you will be at peace once more'' she whispered.

''I love you Freya, more than life itself'' merlin muttered sleepily his eyes drooping

''and I love you too merlin, more than anything but for now just sleep my love'' she said and closed her eyes pulling them down so they were lying on the ground ''just sleep''

And sleep he did with his arms around the woman he loved and dreams with the hope of a bright new future laid out before him including his friends where he could finally be free of regrets and he could finally be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or merlin all rights belong to the bbc and jk Rowling**

 **Harry pov**

Ron, Hermione and I followed a seething Malfoy out of the classroom and watched him basically run down the corridor, then we faced each other and saw all the expressions of shock on our faces, ''bloody hell'' Ron commented ''you can't even lie to him'' Hermione and I nodded and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

''did you see how angry he got when we mentioned mud bloods'' Hermione questioned and I nodded in her direction.

''it looked like he wanted to vaporize Malfoy on the spot'' I said ''though that would be brilliant for us, probably not so much for Malfoy'' I laughed and Ron and Hermione snickered.

We made our way to the dorm in relative silence after that all of us musing on our new mystery teacher, who seemed like he was on our side but really who wouldn't be a little suspicious of someone new after their track record of DADA teachers, for one they wondered why he got so angry when mud bloods were mentioned but they were also wondering who he was because they barely knew anything about him and if they were honest that worried them most.

When we got to the passage way the fat lady asked for the password and once we said knights of the roundtable the fat lady made the door swing open after sending a disapproving glance at me, the room was silent when they walked in you could hear a pin drop and everyone was staring at me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked past them heading towards the stairs, if they wanted to think I was lying so be it it's their fault when they get attacked, I had got enough of being hated last night when Seamus shouted at me.

''just ignore them mate'' Ron said once I sat down on my bed ''they're all bloody fools'' at that I had to laugh it was just like Ron to try and cheer me up by insulting others.

''you know I might just go to sleep, I'm not really that hungry'' I said trying to give him the hint that I just wanted to be alone for a while.

''are you sure'' he asked and I nodded ''ok then if you insist'' he finished and stood up sending a concerned glance my way then walked out the door towards his chicken drumsticks in the great hall.

I sighed and lay back on my bed falling asleep almost instantly and let the dreams take hold

 _I was standing in what looked like some sort of training ground in front of a castle that looked similar to Hogwarts but a bit lighter and more medieval. I saw a crowd forming up ahead and walked towards it hoping to get some answers but what I saw made me gasp it was Mr Emrys and a blonde man wearing old clothes then they began to talk._

 _Hey, come on, that's enough._

 _What?_

 _You've had your fun, my friend._

 _Do I know you?_

 _Er, I'm Merlin._

 _[Merlin holds out his hand.]_

 _So I don't know you._

 _No._

 _Yet you called me "friend."_

 _That was my mistake._

 _Yes, I think so._

 _Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass._

 _[Merlin starts walking away.]_

 _Or I one who could be so stupid._

 _[Merlin stops walking.]_

 _Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?_

 _No._

 _Would you like me to help you?_

 _I wouldn't if I were you._

 _Why? What are you going to do to me?_

 _You have no idea._

 _Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon._

 _[Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.]_

 _Whoa._

 _I'll have you thrown in jail for that._

 _What, who do you think you are? The King?_

 _No. I'm his son, Arthur._

I woke up with a gasp and looked out the window it was light outside and the sun was shining, I had slept all night.

Looking around the room I realized I was the only one in the dorm _damn it_ I thought _I overslept_. At that moment the door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of my grinning ginger best friend ''finally woke up then'' he asked playfully and I grunted in annoyance ''yes I'm up but I missed breakfast, and now I'm hungry'' I whined, well aware that I sounded like a 5-year-old but too hungry to care, but Ron just kept grinning and brought something out of his robes and held it out to me _food_ my stomach screamed ''you're a life saver'' I said and pounced on the food while Ron just kept laughing.

Once I had devoured the food I decided it was best to get dressed because lessons would be starting soon and so I shuffled over to my wardrobe and began getting ready then I remembered I didn't know what we had first lesson ''hey Ron'' I called and he looked up ''what do we have first lesson'' I questioned and he began digging around in his robes ''erm defense against the dark arts'' he replied and I sighed wondering if Mr emrys would still be angry but to be honest he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

I finished getting ready in record time so we headed down to the common room to meet with Hermione so we could go to class, when she saw us her eyes turned bright and she babbled on about a new book she was reading as we made our way to the DADA classroom.

We pulled up short when we entered the room because standing at the front of the room was umbridge in all her toad like glory, and professor emrys was nowhere in sight.

 **AN: not really my best chapter but I kind of had writers block with this hence why it isn't longer because I have so many ideas for the story but I don't know how to put them onto paper this is also why my updates have been a bit spaced apart so sorry about that but hope you like the chapter all the same.**

 **If you have any ideas for the story feel free to message me and I will get back to you to say if I will add it in but thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or merlin all rights belong to the bbc and jk Rowling**

 **AN: sorry about not updating for a while I have been trying to think of something to put in the chapter**

 **Merlin pov**

The sun shining on his face woke Merlin up from where he lay on the grassy bank. He opened his eyes blearily and shook his head to rid himself of the foggy feeling. Looking around he realized that it was now morning which meant he had spent all night out here, it also meant that he was probably late and risking a glance at the watch on his left hand confirmed his suspicions.

''Shit'' he swore, he was late for his lesson with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Getting to his feet as quickly as he could he racked his brain for the transportation spell ''gwynt y ddaear drafnidiaeth awyr tân i mi'' he shouted, disappearing in a whirlwind.

As he travelled merlin mused that he probably should have thought about his specific location but luckily he ended up in his room in the castle but unluckily he also ended up landing next to a pole on his bed meaning he turned around and walked into it.

''Agh fuck'' he shouted as he crashed to the floor; his long arms and legs flailing about, he lay on the stone tiles for a while to catch his breath before deciding he should probably get up because he had a class to teach and they'd probably already heard him swearing. Pushing himself to his feet he brushed the dust off his clothes, heading towards the door of his chambers ready to apologize to his students for how late he now was- then get what he hoped to be an excellent lesson started. The words however, died on his tongue as he opened the door, coming face to face with a toad in pink glaring up at him. His first initial thought was that one of his students had been experimenting with magic as nobody could look that toad like, at least until he realized the intruder was actually Umbridge and he had to bite back the snickers threatening to erupt from his throat.

At his entrance, everybody in the room looked up at him and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Knowing his face was undoubtedly scarlet but deciding he didn't care either way because he had a class to teach; he began the descent down the staircase. When he had reached the bottom Umbridge cleared her throat like she did in the great hall the other night and looked him dead in the eye ''Ahh Mr. Emrys, glad you could join us'' she said in her sickly-sweet too high voice and he fought back the shiver of revulsion the tone caused, not wanting to show weakness in front of the ghastly woman (if she could be called that). Despite the words that came from her mouth, he could see the relative tightening around her eyes and the malice underlying the seemingly innocent words. Forcing a charming smile onto his face he turned to face her noticing how all the students were watching in curiosity to see what would happen ''As am I Dolores but I am afraid I still need to give my apologies to everyone- it seems I overslept'' he said turning to face his students, noticing the way Harry clenched his fists under the wooden table looking ready to stand up and punch Umbridge. Subconsciously, Merlin kind of hoped he would just to see what she did. Consciously, though he knew he had to take the attention off the lanky teen lest Umbridge do something drastic.

Inclining his head back to her he frowned realizing something ''But Dolores I must ask, why are you here'' he questioned in a confused voice and she regarded him with what she obviously thought looked like a smug face. In reality she just kind of looked constipated.

''Oh well you see I was coming to tell you when you had your examination, but you weren't here and the students were looking so lost without a competent teacher so I thought I would step in and give them the education they deserve- as is my civic duty'' she replied a shark like smile stretching over her face.

Merlin however was not in the least bit intimidated or scared ''Oh I must say thank you for taking over my class but as you can see perfectly well I am here now so there really is no need for you to stay'' he said, watching in satisfaction as she started to turn purple at his subtle dismissal but instead of replying she started to make her way to the door only stopping to say ''Mr. potter remember to be at my office for 7:30 for your detention, I will see you tomorrow Professor Emrys'' and then she was gone. Frowning, Merlin wondered what had happened for the toad to give Harry a detention.

Sighing Merlin made his way to the cupboard on the far side of the room and after extracting a large wooden box he brought himself to the front of his class ''Now today I have a kind of test for you to go through, each of you will be given a gaging crystal'' he began and started to hand them around the class ''the gaging crystals will be used to test how much magic you possess in this stage of your magical development, which gives me an idea of how much and how little I will need to do to enhance your abilities and what would be most effective to do this'' he finished and took out his wand prompting everyone else to do the same.

''Now I would first like you to point your wand at the crystal and say ostende mihi verum colores, this will turn your crystal a colour- the colour it turns will represent your true personality'' he said and watched as they repeated the words all of them getting it pretty much the first time.

Merlin observed everyone's colors but five people drew his attention the most Neville a shy boy who sat nearer the back of the class had his crystal an olive green colour representing the traditional color of peace, Ron had his crystal a brown colour representing stability and denotes masculine qualities, Hermione had her crystal pink representing romance, love, and friendship, Draco had his crystal dark purple representing gloom and sad feelings and Harry's crystal shone a dark red vibrant red which was associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, bravery, longing, malice, and wrath.

Once everybody's crystals had changed colour merlin instructed them to pick up the crystal and told them all that the brighter it glows the more potential power you have. Merlin watched as they picked up the crystals and they began to glow. He was pleased to note that nearly everyone had their crystal glowing at medium brightness.

After telling them all to sit back down he turned towards the blackboard and started to write what each colour represents but a voice at the back of the class made him freeze ''Sir why don't you show us what your colour and brightness is'' turning around Merlin saw the rest of the class nodding their heads and knowing he had no choice he reluctantly picked up a crystal; placing it on the desk he whispered ''ostende mihi verum colores'' immediately the crystal changed to a brilliant gold with specks of white dotted throughout, sighing merlin moved to pick up the crystal and as soon as his hand touched the cool surface he immediately wished he had just said no, the crystal glowed so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes but then cracks started forming along the surface until finally it exploded in a shower of sparks leaving the class in stunned silence.

 **AN: not a very good chapter but hope you liked it anyway and sorry about the swearing. I haven't edited a lot on this chapter but I did change Harry's crystal colour and meaning. Also, people keep saying about my use of capital letters and I would like to point out that sometimes my spell checker doesn't correct some of the capital letters and when I am reading it through I miss them sometimes. This does not mean I prefer some characters over others it's just because of my computer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN. Sorry couldn't resist. So sorry about not updating this story for ages especially since you guys have been so damn supportive but alas when writers block strikes- what can you do?**

 **Anyway here is the new chapter, it's not as good but eventually I will come back and update the other chapters (wonder if any of you noticed I updated chapter 7) so enjoy and please review with your thoughts.**

 **On a completely unrelated note. GUESS WHAT. I HAVE OFFICIALLY FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL AS OF TODAY. So you can kind of thank that for this chapter, count it as a kind of celebratory chapter. I kind of also have a little story that I find quite amusing, to tell you, (if you want to read it anyway).**

 **So me and my best friend were doing our very last GCSE exam today, physics if any of you wanted to know, (trust me on this, it seriously sucks to be in top set for science – you get extra exams and people think you can actually do science, oh how wrong they are, I actually got straight U's for a whole year and they still kept me in that set, the only upsides are the privileges like the fact the teachers just don't care what they say to you and basically let you do whatever you want and the fact that all my friends were in that class to was an added bonus). Anyway so we were sat there with ten minutes left until the end and then my stomach growled really loudly coz I was hungry and my best friend heard it, which made him start laughing which started me laughing, which then caused the examiner person to start shouting at us. Keep in mind that we were making no noise whilst laughing which I personally think showed great restraint.**

 **Sorry if that story bored you. Anyway, (just realised how much I use that word) on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin all rights belong to JK Rowling and the BBC.**

 **Chapter 8:**

In retrospect Merlin knew that once he had gotten the position as the DADA professor that the extent of his powers would come to light (as would his identity) eventually, he had just been really hoping it would last more than 3 days. But who was he kidding- his luck was terrible as his highly colourful past could attest to; but couldn't a highly powerful warlock dream.

An awkward silence had settled in the room as every student (including the slytherins) stared at him mouths gaping and awe lining their features. Sighing resignedly, the centuries old warlock squared his shoulders, as if preparing for battle, and got ready for onslaught of questions he would be assaulted with.

The dam broke.

Eager hands shot into the air quick as lightning and students began to chat excitedly with their neighbours. Merlin cleared his throat and the pupils spun to stare at him expectantly, only a small hum of talk could still be heard in the background.

''Alright'' he began somewhat nervously ''the majority of you probably have a lot of questions and I will answer them, but one at a time; _please_.''

Almost instantly a myriad of hands flew back into the air accompanied with enthusiastic looks. The warlock surveyed the parade of students and picked a girl from the back of the room (who unlike some of her peers was fortunately not bouncing in her seat).

''Miss Greengrass, your question if you will'' Merlin nodded at her in assurance when her face turned into a confused frown and her eyebrows drew together slightly.

''Well, I was just wondering sir, what does it mean when a crystal explodes?'' she asked the curiosity evident in her tone.

Inwardly Merlin groaned at the question as it was met with both excited and expectant looks from those whom he was teaching. Scratching slightly at the shell of his ear he answered ''when a crystal explodes it tends to mean that the individual who cast the spell is too powerful and the crystal cannot physically hold the strength of this power- so it explodes.''

Murmurs broke out around the classroom and Merlin being his usual self, decided to say the first thing that came to mind in an attempt to assuage them, without thinking about the implications his words would cause ''just so you know'' he spoke loudly in an effort to get the attention of everyone ''Dumbledore would probably have had the same reaction, so really it's not that special'' of course this didn't have the desired effect as the noise just grew louder at the new information.

'' _Stupid, stupid, stupid''_ he muttered under his breath; 1500 years and he still hadn't mastered the brain to mouth filter. To be honest even when Arthur was still alive he didn't really have a great concept of this only evidenced by the fact he insulted the king on a daily basis.

Merlin could see the 'Golden Trio' (as dubbed by McGonagall) whispering to each other in their seats and continuously shooting him suspicious glances.

'' _Great, just great''_ he thought _''you come to protect him but end up making him wary of you instead- great job''_ subconsciously he knew that talking to oneself was a sign of madness but Arthur always did say he had a mental deficiency.

A hand went up and Merlin instantly recognised it as one of Harry's best friends- Hermione. ''Yes, Miss Granger?'' he asked instantly if only in an attempt to stop harry giving him those looks.

He observed the boy-who-lived as he lent forward in his seat as Hermione asked the question as if eager to learn his answer.

''What do the colours white and gold represent?''

Scratching the back of his neck Merlin sincerely wished he had not called on the young girl, in fact he dearly wished he had never even done the crystal experiment in the first place.

Not wanting to get on Harry's bad side Merlin answered anyway, much to his own chagrin ''well erm, the colour gold means illumination, wisdom and wealth. Whilst the white symbolises light, goodness, innocence, purity, safety and cleanliness.''

Internally, Merlin snorted at 2 of the words in the list innocence- he had lost that a long time ago and purity; he wasn't pure, not with the amount of people he had killed.

His answer though seemed to please the girl genius as she beamed at him before turning back around to the boys beside her and started gesturing emphatically with her arms. Merlin also caught the way that Harry relaxed slightly once the words had fully settled in his brain, even going as far as to shoot him a slight smile.

''Ok, ok I think that's enough questions for now'' the warlock stated which cause many to groan and look highly disgruntled. ''Now that we have completed that exercise I would like you all to write an essay on your colour, how bright the stone was and what it means.''

The students had almost finished when the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. The classroom emptied quickly, no doubt because the teens wanted to gossip to their friends about what had transpired in their lesson.

''Harry'' Merlin called out as said boy reached the door, accompanied by his ever-present group of friends- making him turn around ''may I have a word please, alone'' he added pointedly to the pair who loitered near the doorway ''you can wait for your friend in the hallway Mr Weasley, Miss Granger'' he said when it looked as if they were not going to move.

Harry trudged back up the isle and came to a stop in front of him, a cautious yet expectant look on his face, almost as if he though himself to be in trouble.

''Honestly, don't look so worried Harry I merely wish to ask a question'' Merlin said in an effort to calm him.

''What would that be sir?'' Harry asked an almost imperceptible tension in the teen's voice.

''Well I was wondering what Umbridge said when I wasn't here and why you have detention with her.''

''Oh'' the black-haired teen said and Merlin wondered what exactly he though was going to be the question.

''Why? What did you think I was going to ask?'' Merlin questioned highly curious.

''Nothing- it doesn't matter'' Harry answered and the warlock found himself slightly disappointed, but as it seemed Harry was not going to elaborate- he had no choice but to ignore it.

''Very well, so what happened with Umbridge?'' he asked getting back to the point at hand.

''Oh right, sorry'' Harry responded and launched into the tale of what had happened that morning, Merlin listening in rapt attention.

Harry gazed down at the floor when he had finished his retelling, causing Merlin to inwardly sigh _''of course no one believes him''_ he thought. Placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder, Merlin cleared his throat and the wizard looked up.

''I believe you'' Merlin stated strongly with not a waver in his voice, causing the teen to look startled but there was hint of hope in those emerald eyes and Merlin latched onto it.

''Really?'' Harry asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

''Of course I do Harry. I can tell when someone is lying and you most certainly are not.''

A great weight looked as if it had been lifted from the young boy's shoulders and the warlock inwardly grinned. _''Mission accomplished''_ he thought as a small smile encompassed Harry's face.

''Thanks''

''No problem'' Merlin replied ''but I best let you get going, wouldn't want to get you in trouble now would we'' Merlin teased and Harry smiled as he moved towards the door and opened it.

''By the way Harry, if you ever need someone to talk to or come to at any time- day or night- remember my door is always open which goes for your friends as well'' he added as a flash of ginger and brown curls caught his eye through the open door ''and remember the truth always has a way of winning out, don't forget that.''

''Thank professor Emrys'' Harry said gratefully and Merlin nodded at him slightly just as he disappeared through the door; closing it behind him as he went.

 **AN: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. The end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I will update again I just don't know when so don't worry this story will be completed.**

 **Please R &R. It is currently 11:44pm so I bid you goodnight. Till next time, cheerio.**


	9. HIGHLY IMPORTANT MUST READ POLL ADDED

**HIGHLY IMPORTANT. MUST READ.**

 **I know you all probably think this is me announcing another hiatus for this story but I would like you to know that it is NOT. In fact, this update is more me posing a highly important question that will determine the future of this story and will also mean that until I get a definite answer I will not be able to update with more chapters.**

 **So here goes…**

 **Do you think I should turn this story into a Merthur fic? Also should I make this story Fem Merlin or not?**

 **If it is possible I would very much like for you readers to tell me the answer to this and I would also like it if you could tell me whether I should just open this up to a poll on my profile. If this will be opened up to a poll please could you select 2 of the options that I will put up.**

 **If the answer is yes then I will be going back straightaway to update previous chapters to make sure they fit into the story.**

 **If the answer is no the I will still be going back and updating the story as originally planned but I will be doing so at a later date.**

 **Thank you for reading and I apologise if this has upset any of you in any way.**

* * *

 **This is a little added note after this question had been posed.**

 **First, I would like to thank each and every person who reviewed in response to this question and I have read and considered each review carefully which is why I have now decided to put up a poll as I cannot decide what to do and what would be best.**

 **Second, the poll will be up for 1 week only as I do not want to put this story on a kind of timeout for that long- which is why the time is so short.**

 **Third, I will be removing the option of fem Merlin as the reviews all seem to stray away from that idea, minus a few. The reason I put the option of fem Merlin up was because the idea just popped into my head and I wanted to see what you guys thought, it was and never will be a deciding factor of this story I just wanted to give you the option.**

 **Anyway, the poll will be on my profile so if you could would you please able to vote on it and anybody who is a guest and reads this story and would also like to vote- can you please send me a PM with your choice of merthur or not, so as to give everybody a chance to put their opinions.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know you all probably hate me now because of how long I haven't updated the story for and you are probably going to hate me even more now but I am putting all of my stories, including this one, on hiatus.**

 **I am really really sorry but it has to be done until I can get to a point where I can actually focus on what I am writing again. The problem is that I will start writing, get part way through and then not even be able to concentrate on the words anymore.**

 **Anyway, I am sincerely sorry but please don't hate me too much.**


End file.
